Computer databases are increasingly being used to store information. Unfortunately, it can often be difficult for a user to quickly obtain information relating to the content stored in a database. Typical database user interfaces require a user to enter a search string and, after a search of the database has been performed, a list of elements that contain the search string is displayed to the user. The search process can be time-consuming and a user may be forced to perform several searches before obtaining a small enough list of elements that can be read by the user. Furthermore, with typical database user interfaces, the user has no way of knowing how the particular elements are distributed within the database. For example, the user may not know that there is a relatively large number of elements listed under one subject and a relatively small number of elements listed under another related subject. Without this information, the user is unable to optimize the search process.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a database user interface that conveys information relating to the content of the database to the user and that allows the user to rapidly and efficiently retrieve relevant information from the database.